


Kissing A Fool

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set after the end of Season 2 - Buffy is furious with Angel





	Kissing A Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> Lyrics from 'Kissing A Fool' by George Michael (in fact this story owes a lot more to George Michael than it does me!)  
> No copyright infringement intended
> 
> Lyrics = italics

_You are far  
When I could have been your star  
You listened to people  
Who scared you to death, and from my heart  
Strange that you were strong enough  
To even make a start  
But you’ll never find  
Peace of mind  
‘Til you listen to your heart…_

I can’t believe you listened to them and not me. A demon and my mother! Christ! You didn’t think to come to me; to discuss it with me? I thought we meant something to each other! And yet I can’t stop loving you.

_People  
Will always make a lover feel a fool  
But you knew I loved you  
We could have shown them all  
We should have seen love through  
Fooled me with the tears in your eyes  
Covered me with kisses and lies  
So goodbye  
But please don’t take my heart…_

I really believed that you loved me, but if you did you would have stayed and fought. It wouldn’t have mattered what anyone said. Guess I was wrong. And yet I can’t stop loving you.

_You are far  
I’m never gonna be your star  
I’ll pick up the pieces   
And mend my heart  
Maybe I’ll be strong enough  
I don’t know where to start  
But I’ll never find  
Peace of mind  
While I listen to my heart…_

You fed me all the lines, told me everything you thought I wanted to hear. They were just empty words. You’ve torn my world to shreds and then left me to deal. And yet I can’t stop loving you.

_You are far  
When I could have been your star  
You listened to people   
Who scared you to death, and from my heart  
Strange that I was wrong enough  
To think you loved me too  
I guess you were kissing a fool  
You must have been kissing a fool_


End file.
